Colonists of Massachusetts Bay Colony
Immigrants Massachusetts Bay Colony A *Robert Abell (1605-1663) *Daniel Abbott (1584-1647) B *Robert Babcock (c1610-1694) *Capt. Michael Bacon (-1648) *Ellis Barron (1600-1676) *Grace Barron (1605-1650) *Mary Barron (1628-1715) *Margaret Bayly (1587-1662) *John Billington (1580-1630) *Gov. Simon Bradstreet (c1603-1697) *Abraham Brown (1579-1650) *George Burill (1588-1654) C *Juliana Carpenter (1584-1665) *Thomas Chaffee (1610-1683) *William Chandler *Annis (Chandler) *John Choate (c1624-1695) *James Chilton (1556-1620) *William Coddington (c1601-1678) *Tistram Coffin (1605-1681) *John Cooke (1607-1695) *John Cooper (1609-1669) *Dea. Edward Convers (1587-1663) D *Thomas Davis (1603-1683) *Richard Derby (1610-1656) *Hugh Drury (1616-1689) *Thomas Dudley (1576-1653) *Peter Duncan (?-1640) *Nathaniel Duncan (bapt1586- ?) *Elizabeth (Jourdain) Duncan E *John Endecott (bef1601-c1644) *Richard Evans (1614-1661) F *Jonathan Fairbanks (1595-1668) *Thomasine Frost (1600-1654) G *Thomas Gardner (c1592-1674) *Samuel Graves (c1594-?) H *John Hall (1627-1701) *Maj. William Hathorne (c1606-1681) *William Hubbard (1621-1704) *Andrew Hodges (c1618-1665) *George Hodges (-1709) *William Holbeck (?-1621) *Stephen Hopkins (1581-1644) *John Howland (1592-1672) *William Hutchinson (1586-1642) K *Robert Keayne (1595-1656) *William King (c1595-c1650) *Johann Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661-1711) L *William Latham (?-1645) *Thomas Leverett *John Leverett (c1616-c1678) *John Lothrop (1583-1653) M *Anne Marbury (1591-1643) *Rev. Francis Marbury (c1555-?) *Katherine Marbury (c1610-1687) *Michael Metcalf (1587-1664) *Michael Metcalf (1617-c1617) *John Metcalf (1622-1675) *Sarah Metcalf (1624-c1688) *Elizabeth Metcalf (1626-1711) *Thomas Metcalf (1629-1702) *Rebecca Metcalf (1635-) *Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680) *Thomas Mayhew (1593-1682) *William Mullins (c1572-1620) N *Thomas Newhall (c1588-1674) O *John Osgood (1595-1651) P *Francis Peabody (c1612-1697/8) *John Pickering (1615-1657) *John Porter (1596-1676) *John Putnam (1580-1662) *Elizabeth Putnam (1612-1643) *Thomas Putnam (1615-1686) *Nathaniel Putnam (1619-1700) *Sarah Putnam (1623-1680) *Phoebe Putnam (1624-1624) *John Putnam (1627-1710) *William Pynchon (1590-1662) R *Thomas Richardson (1608-1651) *Edmund Rice (c1594-1663) *Richard Russell *James Rogers (1728-1791) *Nathaniel Rogers (1598-1655) *Thomas Rogers (?-1621) S *William Sargent (?-?) *Richard Scott (1605-c1679) *Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656) *Robert Seeley (1602-1668) *Michael Shafflin (1605-1685) *Robert Stone (?-1694) T *Thomas Tinker (-1621) *Evan Thomas U *Capt. John Underhill (1597-1672) W *Daniel Warren (1628-1716) *John Warren (1585-1667) *John Warren (1622-1703) *John Welch *William Wentworth (c1616-1697) *John Wheelwright (c1592-1697) *William White (1570-1621) *John Winthrop (1587-1649) *John Winthrop (1606-1676) Plymouth County A *John Alden (c1599-1689) B *William Bradford (1590-1657) *William Brewster (c1566-1644) C *John Carver (bef1584-1621) *Francis Cooke (1583-1663) M *George Morton (c.1585 -1624) *Nathaniel Morton (? - 1685) *George Soule (1595-1680) W *Gov. Edward Winslow (1595-1655) Refferences Books *William Chandler - Full Text *Epes Sargent of Gloucester and His Descendants, by Emma Worcester Sargent *John Porter (1596-1676) - A Genealogy of the Descendants of Richard Porter, who settled in Weymouth, Mas., 1635, and allied families; also some account of the descendants of John Porter, who settled at Hingham, Mass., 1644, by Joseph. W. Porter, Pg. 223 *Jacob Manning (1660-?) - History of the Manning Family - Full Text *Nicholas Manning (1644-?) - History of the Manning Family - Full Text *Sarah Manning (1667-1749) - History of the Manning Family - Full Text *Thomas Manning (1664-?) - History of the Manning Family - Full Text *George Morton (c.1585 -1624) - Full Text *John Osgood (1595 - 1651) - Full Text Internet *Babcock-Acres *John Alderman (c1589-bef1657) - Generations Gone By RootsWeb *Davis Family History: The Immigrants and Colonists (1500-1847) *Black - Howe Family *Samuel Graves (c1594-?) *Michael Shafflin (1605-1685) *Robert Stone (?-1694) On the Wiki *John Alden (c1599-1689) *John Carver (bef1584-1621) *Thomas Dudley (1576-1653) *John Endecott (bef1601 - 1664/65) *Jonathan Fairbanks (1594-1668) *Thomas Gardner (c1592-1647) *William Hubbard (1621-1704) *John Leverett (bapt1616-1678/9) *John Lothrop (1584-1653) *George Morton (c.1585 -1624) *Edmund Rice (c1594-1663) *Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656) *Derby Family (RootsWeb) *William Wentworth (1616-1697) *John Wheelright (c1592-1679) *John Winthrop (1587/8 - 1649) *John Winthrop the Younger (1606 - 1676)